Enemies and Not
by Troth
Summary: Dan had first encountered him when he first arrived in New Vestrioa and nearly died. Now he learns that they are enemies, will Dan choose to accept it or try to save him from the Vexos's grasp? All while trying to figure out what took the Six Ancient Warriors?
1. Chapter 1: A Strange Meeting

**_Hello guys! I'll admit, after reading No. 6, this story suddenly popped into my head (not the entire plot, but the DanxGus shipping xD) Anyway, this is probably the longest chapter I have written in a long time since I usually do it with my phone. Ok, enough rambling, here's: Enemies and Not_**

* * *

_The Bakugan's cries were easily heard. The sounds of bombs were everywhere. Dan opened his eyes and took in the horror. People were bringing in strange machines; which forced the Bakugan into their ball forms. Dan couldn't believe it. Where was Drago? Why wasn't he helping them? A bright light appeared in front of him, forcing him to shut his eyes. _

_"We need your help Dan," said a voice. The light faded, and Dan could open his eyes again. Before him stood Lars Lion, one of the Six Ancient Warriors. "We need your help," She repeated. Dan was dumbfounded. _

_"Why do you need my help?" Something roared behind Lars Lion. She spoke quickly._

_"I don't have much time left. They'll find me soon. I've sent Drago to New Vestrioa. With what energy I have left, I'll send you and your friends to New Vestrioa." The roars were getting louder. "Promise me you'll stop them I – They're here!" Before Dan could ask for an explanation, he felt his body being pulled by a strange force and found himself in the ruins of New Vestrioa. He released a scream and became unconscious._

* * *

When Dan came to, there was someone in a tan cloak over him. He sat up, rubbing his head. The boy (or at least he assumed it was a boy) handed him a bottle of water.

"Drink," he said. Dan found that he was very thirsty and obeyed without question. When Dan had finished drinking, he caught his breath and glanced at the boy.

"Thank you." The boy remained silent. "Where am I? How did I get here?"

"We're in a cave in the desert. I found you unconscious out there. The sun wasn't out, yet you were still burning. So I took you to this cave." Dan wondered what was he doing in the desert.

"Again, thank you." The boy nodded. "Who are you?" The boy hesitated but finally gave in.

"Gus Grav."

"I'm Dan. Do you know how I ended up here, Gus?" Gus stared at Dan before answering.

"No…I don't." And he quickly added, "Sorry." After a long while of silence, Gus spoke up. "Where did you come from?"

"Earth. Gus, where exactly am I?" Gus had already looked surprised when Dan had said he came from Earth. He seemed more perplexed when Dan asked where he was.

"You're in New Vestrioa." Dan was shocked. How did he end up here? Then he remembered that strange dream he had with Lars Lion. Could it have been real? Most likely, but why did she need his help. And what she afraid of? _At least I'll get to see Drago again_, thought Dan. Dan's stomach growled loudly. Gus laughed. "Are you hungry?" Dan turned red, embarrassed, but nodded. As Gus handed Dan some of his food, a beeping noise came from Gus's arm. Gus checked out a weird looking machine.

"What's that?" Dan asked, bewildered. Gus pressed a few buttons then turned to Dan to answer his question.

"A gauntlet. We use it to battle here." Dan still didn't really understand, but nodded. Outside the cave, morning approached. "Dan, since you really don't have any place to go, would you like to stay with me and my fellow…friends?" Gus seemed to have spat out the word _'friends' _but didn't think much of it. Dan shook his head.

"Sorry Gus, as great as that sounds, I have to find my way back home." Gus smiled but could not hide his disappointment.

"Shame. Well, at least let me take you to the closest city." Dan grinned, agreeing to the offer.

* * *

They had been traveling for some time now. The above was so hot that Dan felt as if he would pass out.

"Here." Gus tossed him his tan cloak. That was the first time Dan had really gotten a good look at him. He had bright green eyes and long blue wavy hair. Dan help but admit he was very pretty. Dan put the cloak on, feeling much better. Someone grabbed him from behind and held a knife to his throat.

"What?" he exclaimed. Gus glared at the attacker.

"Thieves." One walked towards Gus, also holding a knife in his hand.

"Now, now, we don't want things to get messy. Just hand us your money, and I'll spare your friend." The man said, chuckling as he pointed to Dan.

"You really are low, to hold a hostage."

"Just do as I say-" An orange blade came out of Gus' s gauntlet, shocking the thieves. The thief charged at Gus; Gus easily dodged the attack and slashed his side. The thief cried out and fell, holding on to his side. The other thief threw Dan aside and threw his knife at Gus. It barely missed him, and Gus grabbed kicked to other to the ground. Dan's eyes widened as he saw Gus raise his gauntlet in the air.

"No, stop!" cried Dan. He grabbed Gus's arm.

"Dan, what are you-"

"Gus, don't kill them! They may be bad, but this isn't right! Please!" Gus struggled with Dan a little but finally gave up. He sighed and the blade went back into the gauntlet. The other thief had long since left his wounded partner alone.

"You're odd, Dan." Gus pointed out, following the path to the city.

* * *

Dan was a bit saddened that they had to part ways. Gus gave Dan money, much to Dan's protests, and taught him how to use it. When he had done all that he bid farewell to Dan. As Gus was leaving, Dan ran in his direction and shouted; " I'll see you soon!" Gus chuckled.

"I have a feeling we will." Then left without saying another word

* * *

As Gus left the city, he noticed a small red ship that seemed to be waiting for him. Standing outside it was his master, Spectra Phantom. He jumped off the ship and waited for Gus to come to him.

"Where were you?" He demanded. Gus bowed.

"My apologies Master Spectra. I was helping out a boy I found in the desert." Spectra took Gus's chin and pulled him close.

"Hm. I almost thought you left." Gus grinned.

"I would never leave you. I will stay by your side until you wish me away. I pledged my loyalty long ago." Spectra was satisfied with his answer and released his grip on Gus's chin.


	2. Chapter 2: A Month Hasn't Changed Me

In the past month, Mira had found Dan and offered him a position in the Resistance. He was soon reunited with his friends, along with his old Bakugan Drago. Mira had informed him of their enemy, the Vexos and the Dimension Controllers. Right now, they were heading over to Alpha City to destroy their first Dimension Controller.

From the glass of their vehicle, all Dan could see was a sea of never ending sand. He found his hand pressing against the glass; as if he wanted to escape the vehicle and go explore the desert. Dan remembered how Lars Lion; who seemed to have been in trouble had sent him there. However, that wasn't Dan's biggest concern. What was his biggest concern, though, was who his enemy was.

Gus Grav. The very one who had taken care of him when he had arrived. Dan let out a sigh. _He's a good person but being a Vexos member is too disappointing. _

Someone tapped his shoulder, causing him to jump a little.

"Master Dan," That was Baron, one of the Resistance members. Baron was apparently a big fan of Dan's, and made it a priority to call Dan, "Master Dan", when he spoke to him. He was a cheerful kid, but after a while, it got annoying. "Is there something bothering you?" Dan smiled sorrowfully. No one here would understand what was through his head. So instead of giving him the truth, he lied to his face.

"Nothing, Baron. I'm fine."

* * *

Their jobs had been anything but exciting since they placed the Bakugan under their control. What had happened? Before the Dimension Controllers, they had been considered true heroes, taking down the Bakugan themselves. Now they were nothing more, than slaves to the King and figures to the public (though the public themselves were not aware of it).

The screen in the middle of the room suddenly turned on, and Prince Hydron's appeared, twirling his hair as usual. Well…this was a surprise.

"My Prince, why have you graced us with your very presence?" asked Spectra, in his usual tone. The Vexos members quickly bowed down. Hydron's face went from pleased to irritated.

"I have a task for all of you." Said Hydron, sourly. "I need you to retrieve Dan Kuso and bring him to the vestal palace."

"If I may, my prince," The attention was on Gus as he lifted his head. "But why do you need a Resistance Member?" Spectra could help but feel surprised. Gus had never before question an order given to him. Aside from the "lap dog" comments, the Vexos had starting wondering whether or not Gus was a robot created by Professor Clay to keep an eye on them.

"His Guardian Bakugan possesses the perfect core. I need it desperately right now." When no one said anything, Hydron concluded with, "Bring him to me quickly or else." The transmission ended, leaving the room dark again.

"Locate Dan's signal." ordered Spectra.

"Already done," Mylene announced. "Look here." Out of her gantlet, came out a map with a blinking light moving. "He's heading over to Alpha City."

"Hey, that's my city!" exclaimed Lync. Spectra smirked and began walking out of the room.

"Well then, lets start heading over there."

* * *

"Amazing! This looks just like any other city on Earth!" Marucho and Dan stared in awe at the city. Nearby were a group of young kids, talking excitedly.

"I wanna be just like Volt! He's so cool!"

"No way! Spectra is so much cooler!"

"Well I wanna be like Gus!" Dan shook his head and tried concentrating on something else.

"Guys, we should really get going." Said Dan quickly. Shun and Marucho were shocked. Dan, THE Dan, was on task? Shun wondered why Dan was acting this way.

As the walked, Mira explained that there was an arena where Bakugan Brawls are held. Under that is the Dimension Controller. "Well, what are we waiting for?" Dan asked, impatiently. Mira shook her head.

"It's not that simple, Dan."

Suddenly, the huge screen on one of the buildings began playing a commercial.

"Hello, Bakugan Brawlers!" explained the spokesman. A video played showing the arena and showed Lync and Volt. "The winners of today's tournament will face off Volt and Lync! So come on down and show us what you got!" The screen went back to showing weather forecasts. Mira cheered, scaring the other Resistance Members.

"I have an idea!"

* * *

"Do I really have to brawl?" The commercial had just finished playing, and Lync was complaining as always. Spectra merely nodded and turned his chair to the other Vexos Members.

"Mylene, Shadow, and Gus. You three are going to retrieve Kuso."

"How do you even know the brawlers are going to be anywhere near the arena?" Shadow asked, leaning against a wall. Spectra sighed.

"They're after the Dimension Controller, correct Shadow?" He waited for Shadow to nod. "Everyone knows it's located under the arena." Poor Shadow still seemed lost. "Why else would they come to Alpha City? Oh, forget it Shadow. Anyway, when they're in the building, Shadow you're going to distract the brawlers. Mylene, you're going to separate Dan from the group. Gus, you're going to retrieve him? Do you all understand?" The three nodded. For a split second, Spectra noticed that Gus had stiffened up a bit. However, he wasn't sure if it really happened, or if it was his imagination. Gus noticed his master staring at him. Gus smiled and left the room. _Will I be able to carry on the task?_ wondered Gus. He shook his head, wanting the thought out of his mind. _Master Spectra ordered for this to be done, I won't fail him._

* * *

So far, Mira's plan had worked. Ace, Shun, and Marucho had successfully entered themselves in the tournament. Marucho purposely lost his match and snuck in Mira, Dan, and Baron. At the moment, they were heading to the Dimension Controller.

Up ahead the sound of voices could be heard. The group hid and waited for the guards to pass. They let out a sigh of relief when they were passed unnoticed.

"Going somewhere, Brawlers?" They looked up and saw Shadow with his tongue sticking out.

"You should keep your nose out of adult business, kids." Mylene, who appeared behind them, brought out her electro whip. She lashed it at Dan, and it caught hold of his arm. With one swift move, he was thrown to the other side landing on his back.

"Dan!" cried out Mira. When he got on his feet again, the whole world flipped over, and he was back on his feet. Above him, was the one who saved his life a month ago. The one he was worried he would face.

"Gus!"

* * *

Please review what you think :)


End file.
